


Зови меня так

by garvet



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet
Summary: Неизвестно точно, кто приходит к нему в комнату по ночам.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [urbanmagician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanmagician/gifts).



Неизвестно точно, кто приходит к нему в комнату по ночам. Казалось бы, глаза, запах, прикосновения — все то же, но имя старого друга застывает на губах. Ладонь Ксавьера пробегает по щеке ночного гостя, опускается вдоль шеи – кожа гладкая, горячая. Длинные белые волосы путаются в пальцах. 

— Магнето, — выдыхает он вместо имени, когда юность и жар доводят его до экстаза. И это невероятно. Ему вообще-то не свойственен экстаз. Секс, конечно, часть отношений, такая же как совместные шахматы или чашечка кофе с утра. Это все приносит удовольствие. Удовольствие близости с родственной душой. Удовольствие знать о партнере все. Каждую мысль, каждый шрам, каждую родинку. И улыбаться, находя все это на своих местах. И позволять знать то же о себе. В пределах разумного, конечно.

В этот раз родинки на местах, а шрамы нет. Но металлические перекладины кровати удерживают его руки от дальнейших исследований, а вопросов Ксавьер задавать не решается. Он не роется в чужом сознании. Это условие их встреч. Он отдается этому теплу, этой изобретательности молодого Магнето, миру физического, которого он по большей части лишен. Да будет так. Любовь в масках будоражит не меньше, чем полная обнаженность. Он учится получать удовольствие, сохраняя телепатические границы.

— Джозеф, — шепчет ему на ухо юный Магнето, прежде чем уйти. — Зови меня Джозеф.

Но в следующий раз и это имя застывает непроизнесенным, потому что ночной гость снова стар. Жесткие обветренные губы, словно налитые сталью мускулы, легкая щетина на щеках и запах гари, въевшийся в короткие волосы. Металл этого Магнето не сковывает, а ласкает, кружит по комнате в танце. Сознание этого Магнето открыто и дарит привычное наслаждение полной близостью. Но не дает ответов на вопросы.

— Эрик, — напоминает ему Магнето, когда Ксавьер все-таки ошибается в имени.

Магнус, Джозеф, Эрик, Макс — Ксавьер каждый раз старается запомнить.

Он никогда не спрашивает напрямую. Он знает, что и ему есть чем удивить старого друга.

— Кассандра, — признается он все-таки одному из них, проводя пальцем по месту, где у Магнето должно быть сердце. — Зови меня так.


End file.
